


promises shattered in the moonlight

by timeless_alice



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Failing relationship, Hadestown AU, M/M, Pennywise (2017) is hades and Pennywise (1990) is persephone, this is a really stupid crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: “I'm battling monsters, I'm pulling you out of the burning buildings/ and you say I'll give you anything but you never come through.”― Richard Sikenthis dumb fic was my 69th fic that's fitting
Relationships: Pennywise/Pennywise (IT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	promises shattered in the moonlight

Deep underground, in the winding sewers below Derry, Pennywise sat at his desk. It was a bone white thing, pieced together and carved from the bones of countless children who had met their fates at his hands and crafted by those who had signed themselves away to his thrall. It was not as menacing as it perhaps could have been, though few - if any - saw it. And it was there he rested his elbows, fingers laced under his chin as he glared at the distant tunnel entrance, knowing that sooner or later someone would be stepping through.

Damn humans. Damn _adults_ who were too smart to be taken by his manipulations, but still too stupid to keep their noses out of his business. 

It was not so much that he ran an operation in an official sense, though it could be counted as that under certain lights and perspectives. He had people to kill, others to take into his control. Deals and carefully laid plans because the slightest slip up would spell disaster, as it had time and again. It was not easy being a murder clown that lived in the sewers and terrorized a small New England town, though he'd been doing it for centuries. Millennia, even. But who was keeping track of that sort of thing?

And yet here he was, after untold years of being unchallenged, with a human who had offered himself as a proxy in return for the safety of his loved ones. With another human who had managed to find his way into the heart of his lair with nothing more than a plea and - for whatever reason - a guitar. It was enough to make the blood boil, if he had any blood to speak of. And so instead he just sat and he thought and he stewed on it.

It really would be easiest just to kill them both and be done with it. To hell with contracts and deals and contradictions, there was food to toy with. He had given his word that he would think on it, as one could not leave and the other was unlikely to leave without the one he had come there to rescue; but what was the word of a monster.

As he sat and thought, he did not see someone else enter the cavernous space outside of his periphery. Not enter in the conventional sense like he would expect of a human, but someone folding out of the darkness like the flicking on of a light. 

"Are you still thinking about this?" his husband, Pennywise, said.

Pennywise looked up at him, teeth bearing just enough to show the points of fangs. He did not say anything as Pennywise approached him, hands on his hips and his heading shaking.

"You take this too seriously," he said, in the voice of an ancient being with a language that would cause mortals to go mad if they heard even a whisper of it. He leaned across the desk, reaching out hands that were also spider paws to take Pennywise's, which were still in the glamour of human hands. "This used to be _fun._ What happened to that?"

Pennywise wrenched his hands away, getting to his feet and jingling madly all the while with every jittering movement. "Times changed," he said by way of explanation.

There was a beat of silence and in that beat an eternity could have passed. His husband's mouth curled, showing off his own pointed teeth that were still stained with the blood of some victim. "Why not just let the bastard go?" he said. It could almost have been called a plea, if Pennywise were less charitable towards his significant other, who he still loved despite the two drifting apart over the decades, centuries. Maybe even millennia.

"That man loves him. It's almost disgusting in how sweet it is," Pennywise went on with what sounded like a distasteful sniff at the thought of human affection. "And you - we - don't need proxies. Let him go."

Pennywise let the glamour fall, letting himself be a spider, just as his husband did the same. He had his empire, his carefully crafted web of how things work that perhaps became only more tangled, more convoluted as time wore ever onward. Paws tapped against the stone as he moved, pacing where he was able.

"I have a deal with him," was all he said. "I can't break that deal."

He watched Pennywise throw up two of his arms and imagined the roll of all eight of his eyes. "This isn't a business, love," he said. The words were a purr of otherworldly affection, despite everything. Despite the space between them. "When I married you this was purely a hobby. We killed because it was fun. We enthralled because we could, because we were more powerful than anyone in this town. Who needs deals and paperwork."

The answer and the root of the problem, Pennywise thought, was time management. Derry had grown since they started, technology had shifted. Attitudes had shifted. They were in this mess to begin with because they had failed to account for the powers of love and friendship and whatever else emotions humans were commanded by. He loved Pennywise, but not in the way that a human did. It was like comparing a human's love to that of an animal- it ran deeper. Differently. Eternally. It burned in a way that could have ended galaxies, until it cooled like an ignored fire that was fading to ashes.

"Just kill them yourself," he said.

"That's not- That's not the point," was the reply. It was exasperated in ways that were familiar, growing every more present over the course of the last few centuries. "I want you to think about how things used to be."

Another eternity of silence as all kinds of feelings, almost all of them beyond the scope of human understanding, swelled within Pennywise. He could hardly stand to look at Pennywise, for all their life and love meant in the grand scheme of forever.

"I can't believe humans made you soft," he finally snapped, all vitriol and anger. Though not on the level reserved for human prey, not some great and unknowable thing because things were not that far gone. 

There was a chattering of legs and exoskeleton as his husband shifted, just out of sight. "I'm not _soft_ ," he said. And there was his own anger and frustration that had festered for so long, that they had both been aware of for some time. "I just need you to think about what we are and what we have, now."

It was spoken like a threat. The kind that was meant to stew and fester, standing on the edge of an ultimatum. 

"Have it your way," Pennywise said, as Pennywise returned to stand behind his desk, still in his natural form of an unearthly spider.

And with that he departed, not uttering another word because there wasn't anything else to say. He didn't even watch him leave, only staring at some distant point in the distance, close to staring into the aether that surrounded this tiny planet. Because there must be truth to be found in that great abyss, to pull from and fix whatever slight there had been.

Pennywise clasped his foremost spider paws, to rest them atop his desk. And he thought, as he always did.

Damn humans. Always ruining everything.

**Author's Note:**

> the insatiable need to apply wait for me to every ship possible vs how silly hadestown is when applied to IT
> 
> originally mike was persephone and bill was hades but then this happened instead (this is based on the "how long" duet)
> 
> please don't take this seriously
> 
> find me on tumblr at timelessmulder


End file.
